Mi escape con Sirius
by Nyx Laveau
Summary: Cosas extrañas pueden ocurrir cuando uno intenta escapar con sus amigos de la escuela...


Una mañana nubosamente poco común en Hogwarts nos encontramos Nimue, Dagomir y yo, para ponernos de acuerdo en cómo íbamos a hacer nuestro próximo escape, comenzamos a charlar de manera animada al calor de un pequeño fuego azul que hice aparecer en un frasco de vidrio transparente.

-No creo que podamos escaparnos para de la próxima luna llena- les susurré a mis compañeros- Me va a costar bastante escaparme del Prefecto, no sé qué les dio a los Prefectos y Premios Anuales de Slytherin últimamente, están bastante estrictos con algunos temas, supongo que debe ser por órdenes del Jefe de Casa, ¿Cómo van las cosas en Gryffindor?.- pregunté mirando hacia ambos lados para asegurarme de que nadie la estaba mirando mientras me abrazaba y comenzaba a frotar mi cuerpo, realmente hacía frío, no pudimos escoger un lugar peor para reunirnos, pero al menos nos asegurábamos de que _nadie_ vendría.

-Como siempre, ya supondrás que están incluso peor que en tu casa, con eso de los rumores de que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha regresado. Incluso Los Merodeadores están bajando su cuota habitual de bromas a Snape, seguro la profesora McGonagall los atrincó una vez más, pero lo extraño es que esta vez sí están haciendo juicio. Lily ha estado más irritable de lo normal y se preocupa ante pequeñeces, con eso de que ella y Lupin son prefectos, no deja respirar al pobre- dijo Nimue Black tratando de hacer un pequeño resumen de las cosas en su casa.

-Ya supondrás, Lexi, como trata Lily a Potter ahora que tiene mucho más poder sobre las cosas que hace, me pareció que el otro día consiguió que la profesora McGonagall lo enviara a limpiar los trofeos al modo muggle.- comentó Dagomir riendo de manera escandalosa, lo que hizo que ambas le diéramos un par de golpes en la cabeza.- como siempre se desahogan conmigo, ¿No?

-No, lo que pasa es que eres demasiado idiota como para entender nada, Dag, creo que a veces ni tú te entiendes- comenté sonriendo.

- ¿A caso no entiendes que no pueden darse cuenta de que estamos aquí, pedazo de idiota?, entiende el concepto de saltarse clases- dijo Nimue repitiendo el golpe a la cabeza de Dag, que para entonces ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, ya que llevábamos casi siete años juntos, conviviendo día a día.

-Volviendo al tema, creo que podríamos pedirle ayuda a Black, podrían ayudarnos a escapar, como sabemos, ellos también deben salir para la luna llena, _por aquel motivo_.-susurré con algo de pesar- Aunque no creo que tengan ganas de ayudarnos, con eso de que soy de Slythe...

Y fue entonces cuando apareció Black en medio de lo que yo trataba de decir y colgando de cabeza desde el árbol bajo el que estábamos, y bajó de un salto seguido por Potter, el galán de pelo negro y por Lupin, los tres habían estado ocultos en el árbol escuchando toda la conversación que teníamos los dos leones y la serpiente. Pronto se escuchó un tímido quejido desde atrás del árbol y de entre las sobras, apareció la rata, Peter Pettigrew; técnicamente lo era. Entre ellos tenían apodos, y el de Pettigrew era Colagusano, como el de Lupin era Lunático, el de Potter era Cornamenta, y el de Black Canuto. Cosa que siempre causó bastante gracia entre las muchachas, sobre todo a Nimue, quien compartió algunos secretos de bromas con los merodeadores, pero siempre recelosa de Pettigrew, él nunca se atrevió a acercarse demasiado a mi amiga castaña de ojos verdes.

-Nuestro problema es con Snape… no, con algunos Slytherins… no, mejor lo dejamos en que no tenemos problemas contigo…- dijo Potter.

Nunca tuve la confianza suficiente con él como para llamarlo por su nombre, en realidad nunca tuve la confianza con ninguno de ellos, aunque siempre sentí que Lupin era el más empático de ellos, y he de admitir que incluso me sentí enamorada un tiempo de él, pero siempre me pareció que ellos me odiaban de entrada por compartir casa con Snape –quién nunca me cayó del todo bien-.

-Es cierto, Alexia, nuestro problema tiene nombre y apellido, se llama Severus Snape, y es el eterno rival de este- dijo Black señalando con la cabeza al moreno de ojos castaños que lo miraba a través de los cristales de sus anteojos redondos.

- Bueno, Canuto, ya deja de colmar la paciencia de este, que sabemos que tiene poca, no quiero tener que soportar a Evans puteándome por culpa de las cartas, flores, chocolates y cosas que James le envía cuando le baja la culpa por hacerle cosas a Snape.- dijo Lupin arrimándose al pequeño fuego que yo había encendido y calentándose las manos.

-En primera, Lunático, las cosas que le envió a Lily no son más que la muestra de mi eterno amor hacia ella, y en segunda, Quejicus se busca lo que le pasa.- intentó defenderse Potter, claro sin mucho efecto, porque Nimue y yo casi nos partíamos de la risa.- Bueno, ya estuvo, no se rían ustedes dos.

- Es que es imposible, Potter, eres único, creo que hablo por Lexi y por mi cuando digo que Lily no sabe lo que se pierde- dijo Nimue secándose las lágrimas de los ojos que le habían provocado la risa.

-¿De veras eso crees?- preguntó Potter bastante esperanzado.

-Sí, de veras, eres un gran cómico…- intentó decir entre risas Nimue, provocando risa, no solo entre nosotros, sino que entre Los Merodeadores también.

Potter miró a Nimue con el entrecejo fruncido, y su primo Sirius le dio un abrazo fraternal.

-Digna prima tengo…- dijo mirando a Potter- Todavía no entiendo porque no la hicimos parte de nosotros.

-Porque soy chica…- susurró riendo descaradamente- y obviamente en algún momento yo maduré y me interesé por otras cosas…- dijo con una pícara mirada a Lupin, quién había sido su novio hacia un par de años, pero como las cosas no habían funcionado, terminaron siendo grandes amigos.

Lupin carraspeó y continuó con la conversación.

-Bueno, ¿En qué nos quedamos?- dijo algo colorado el licántropo favorito de mi amiga.

-En que necesitamos salir del colegio para la noche de luna llena- respondí Lupin- y que no hemos encontrado modo de hacerlo, puesto que con los rumores del regreso de Quién-tu-sabes, los Jefes de Casa, y los Prefectos están vueltos locos, tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, Lupin- contesté mientras sacaba un chocolate de mi bolsillo y comenzaba a dividirlo en varios trozos y se los tendía a los muchachos y a Nim.

-Yo no entiendo por qué aun nos tratas por nuestros apellidos…- comentó Black de manera casi inentendible con el chocolate dentro de la boca.

-Creo que ni ella lo sabe…- comentó Dagomir con una pícara mirada y un movimiento de cejas que hacía que aquello pareciera una situación bastante comprometedora.

-Siguiendo con el tema, nosotros necesitamos salir de aquí antes del atardecer de la próxima luna llena, y pensamos que como ustedes también deben hacerlo, tal vez podríamos colaborar entre nosotros para salir juntos y tratar de volver juntos en la madrugada del día siguiente.- dije tratando de no mirar a ninguno en específico, pero a la vez intentando captar la atención de todos, excepto de Pettigrew, la verdad, nunca me importó aquella rata, y luego de enterarme de lo que les hizo a los Potter, incluso lo odio.

-Comprenderás que es mucho más complicado sacar a un grupo de siete personas que a un grupo de cuatro, más aun si tenemos en cuenta que seis son de la misma casa…- comentó Lupin algo serio.

-Lo que le da un sabor muchísimo más sabroso…- completó Black desde donde se encontraba haciendo que la seriedad de Lupin desapareciera y apareciera una sonrisa bastante sexy de la nada.

-Bueno, tenemos exactamente tres semanas antes de la próxima luna llena… creo que deberíamos empezar a hacernos cargo de nuestro plan, si queremos que todo salga bien- comentó Potter, obteniendo una mirada aprobatoria de Los Merodeadores, en realidad de Black y de Lupin, porque nunca he considerado a Pettigrew un merodeador.

-Claro, es una excelente idea, yo creo que deberíamos dejar de juntarnos en público para evitar levantar sospechas…- intervino Dagomir mirando directamente a Lupin, no sé por qué, pero siempre noté cierta tensión entre ellos, al principio pensé que eran celos por que el licántropo siempre había tenido las mejores calificaciones de la casa, era uno de Los Merodeadores y además conseguía la atención de las chicas más codiciadas de la escuela. En fin, tarde o temprano sabría lo que se ocultaba tras esa tensión que a mi parecer entonces no tenía ningún motivo aparente.

Obviamente, todos notamos la tensión que había entre Dagomir y el licántropo favorito de mi amiga, pero nadie dijo nada.

Los días venideros nos juntábamos solo a media noche, en el mismo árbol bajo el que nos habíamos juntado la primera vez y planeábamos cada detalle del escape que sería dentro de poco. Todos notábamos la incomodidad del licántropo ante la inminente situación, pero no él evitaba pronunciarse al respecto de ello, yo creo que más por no incomodar que por otra cosa.

Yo me escapaba con mucha dificultad, ya que habían puesto a un prefecto haciendo guardia por las noches en la entrada de la Sala Común, así que tuve que aprovecharme del "Cambio de Guardia" para poder salir de allí, a toda prisa obviamente.

-Llega tarde, señorita Winchester...- me dijo Potter de tratando imitar la voz de la profesora McGonagall, claro, de manera paupérrima, un día que nos habíamos juntado a media tarde entre clases.

-Intenta escaparte de un lugar que tiene una sola salida, en la cual hay un tipo vigilando tal como lo haría un guardia de Palacio…- dije con el entrecejo fruncido tratando de parecer enfadada.

Esa tarde, más que nada, compartimos impresiones, supuestamente dentro de un mes a partir de ese día, a contar de aquella noche sería el Baile de Navidad, al que deberíamos asistir, muy para mi pesar, puesto que no tenía con quien ir, y aunque Nimue y Dagomir me habían invitado a ir con ellos, me pareció de pésimo gusto arruinarles la noche, así que había decidido que si nadie me invitaba, finalmente no asistiría aun cuando le había hecho algunas modificaciones al vestido que había sido de mi abuela –una herencia que cada miembro femenino de la familia se había visto en la obligación de usar para esas fechas-.

- ¿Así que van ambas con Dagomir al baile?- preguntó Black incrédulo como si nosotras fuéramos demasiado premio para él, como vulgarmente se dice: "Mucha carne, para poco gato".

- Nop, finalmente decidí que como nadie me invitó, no voy a asistir, no tiene sentido hacer mal tercio…- dije a tono de broma a mis mejores amigos, que a mi parecer no tenían nada.

-Ya está, Sirius, puedes ir con Alexia, así ninguno se queda fuera, la verdad lamentaría mucho que no estuvieras allí para ver la cara de Lily cuando James entre con Rosalie colgando de su brazo…- dijo Lupin.

-Cierto, como tu planeas ir con Pearl…- comentó Sirius con una falsa cara de ángel.- aunque después de todo, no es una mala idea…- dijo mirándome seriamente.

"Por favor no… por favor no… por…"

-¿Me harías el honor de ir al Baile de Navidad conmigo?...- preguntó de una forma que a mí me pareció bastante seria, mientras hacía aparecer una orquídea de un hermoso color violeta que parecía aparecer desde el centro de la flor e irse difuminando hacia los pétalos, que venía en una caja de cristal y que tenía una hermosa cinta violeta.- Y bien, ¿Qué me dices?

-Creo que acepto…- dije algo nerviosa y sonrojada.

De pronto todos comenzaron a hacer sonidos como las de las sirenas de los bomberos muggles, incluso Lupin, cosa que me sorprendió bastante.

-Bueno, ya está. Tenemos que terminar de planear nuestro escape…- comentó Pettigrew, bueno, en realidad mustió desde donde estaba escondido.

-Cállate, Colagusano, arruinas el momento. Además, ¿Desde cuándo tu planeas cosas con nosotros?- increpó Potter haciendo el amago de ir a golpearlo, lo que hizo que Pettigrew saliera corriendo a esconderse bajo su cama, según yo supongo.

Todos reíamos cuando apareció de pronto la profesora McGonagall en el camino. Todos nos miramos, no sabíamos que hacer, así que simplemente comenzamos a fingir que hacíamos algo para que ella no sospechara nada.

Black, Potter y yo, fingíamos discutir acerca de ser de la Casa de Slytherin, cuando Nimue y los otros comenzaron a meterse en la conversación.

-Lupin, controle a sus amigos…- dijo la profesora McGonagall mientras yo fingía llorar en el hombro de Nimue y Dagomir comenzaba a amagar golpes hacia los muchachos.

-Lo siento mucho, profesora, pero ya sabe cómo son, no los puede controlar usted, mucho menos los voy a poder controlar yo.- dijo Lupin encogiéndose de hombros.

Mientras la profesora reñía a Lupin por la forma en la que le había contestado y a los otros dos por no hacerle juicio a un Prefecto, decidí salir corriendo por que la situación ya se me había hecho demasiado molesta, era de todos los días que alguien riñera a Los Merodeadores, y que por lo general lo hiciera la Jefa de Casa de los leones.

Corrí hacia los baños de Myrtle La Llorona por hacer algo, y cuando me encontré de frente con la desagradable fantasmita, me di cuenta de donde me encontraba y me lamenté por ello.

-¿Vuelves a llorar por Lupin?...- preguntó con una falsa cara de ángel al ver las lágrimas sobre mis mejillas.

-Eso sucedió hace demasiado tiempo, Myrtle.- dije mientras me dirigía al lavabo y me lavaba las manos tranquilamente y me enjugaba las falsas lágrimas.- ¿Y tú?, ¿Aun lloras por Tom Riddle?, ¿O ahora lloras por Potter?- pregunté con cizaña, pues sabía lo que la fantasma _sentía_ por el Merodeador de cabello y ojos castaños. Entonces, Myrtle se metió de cabeza a su retrete llorando.- Por fin…

Me mojé el cuello para obligarme a despertar, y miré mi reloj. No tendría clases hasta dentro de una hora y media. Suspiré.

Salí lentamente del baño de La Llorona y me di cuenta de que aquel pasillo estaba particularmente atiborrado de alumnos y profesores, algo bastante extraño si tenemos en cuenta el hecho de que deberían estar todos en clases.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté a una chica que pasaba junto a mí con una cara de espanto.

-Hay rumores de que el que no debe ser nombrado ha vuelto y busca acabar con la escuela…- dijo la pálida chica de la casa de Ravenclaw- todos vamos al Gran Comedor, al parecer se nos va a entregar un mensaje.

Después de todo, parecía que no iba a poder ir al baile con Black, lo peor era que no sabía porque sentía ese vacío, era extraño.

Al dar vuelta a la esquina siguiente para ir al Gran Salón, me encontré de frente con Black y Potter que iban muy apurados en la dirección contraria hacia la que deberían haber ido.

-¡Eh! Potter, Black…- grité cuando pasaron junto a mi sin siquiera mirarme- el Gran Salón es hacia el otro lado. -fue cuando ambos me miraron y me tomaron uno por cada brazo y me arrastraron con ellos.- ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡¿A dónde me llevan par de animales?!...- pero no contestaron, era como si ellos en realidad no fueran ellos.

Tropezaron con varias personas, pero no pidieron disculpas ni descendieron la marcha. Me llevaron por caminos por los que había pasado pocas veces en mis siete años de escuela, y no sé de donde, a pocos pasos de salir de la escuela, apareció Lupin de pronto en medio del camino, varita en mano y con cara de preocupación, una que pocas veces le había visto.

-James, Sirius, suelten a Alexia inmediatamente…- dijo apuntando a sus amigos con su varita.

-¡Lupin! ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- pero simplemente siguió sin decir una palabra mientras apuntaba a Potter y a Black.

-Está bien, tú ganas por esta vez…- dijo Black mirando con ¿Odio? a Lupin mientras me empujaba hacia el frente y me hacía un gesto con la cabeza para que avanzara.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Lupin cuando me tomaba por la cintura y me empujaba hacia su espalda sin dejar de apuntar a los otros dos merodeadores.

-Sí, estoy bien, solo estoy algo confundida por todo lo que ha pasado…- dije mirando como Black y Potter se alejaban.

-Creo que nosotros podemos ayudarte a entender…- dijo ¿James Potter? Que venía directamente desde el fondo contrario del pasillo por el que había desaparecido hacía unos segundos la otra pareja de Merodeadores acompañado por su inseparable Black.

-¿Por qué fue plantado el Sauce Boxeador?- preguntó Lupin apuntando con su varita a Potter y a Black.

-Para ocultar el pasadizo a la Casa de los Gritos, la que usas para tus _transiciones_…- contestaron los dos al unísono.- ¿Dónde ocultamos la ropa interior de Snape?- preguntó Potter.

-En el armario de la limpieza del segundo piso o en el corral que tiene Hagrid detrás de su cabaña- contestó Lupin- atrapé a dos impostores más tratando de llevarse a Alexia, llegue justo a tiempo antes de que eso pasara.

-Nosotros vimos a uno idéntico a ti, tratando de convencer a Lily y a Nimue de acompañarlas a no sé dónde a hacer no sé qué- comentó Black- intentamos atraparlo, pero se escabulló muy rápido el cabrón.-refunfuñó el joven de cabellos castaños y piel olivácea.

-¿Las chicas están bien?- preguntó preocupado Lupin. Aunque claro, todos sabíamos por _quién_ estaba realmente preocupado, y no era precisamente por Lily Evans.

-Si quieres saber si _ellas _están bien, si lo están, Gaunt se quedó con ellas para asegurarnos de que nada más les sucediera.- contestó Potter tratando de hacer entender a lo que Lupin se había referido con aquella pregunta.

El licántropo salió corriendo en dirección a la Sala Común de Gryffindor que era donde se suponía que ellos se encontraban, dejándonos a Black, a Potter y a mí a solas.

-Bien, creo que iré a ver cómo está mi Lily- dijo Potter mientras se balanceaba sobre sus talones y las puntas de sus pies con las manos tras la espalda y comenzaba a caminar con dirección a la Sala Común de su casa mientras silbaba una cancioncita bastante pegajosa.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que estuviéramos todos juntos, pero con eso de que no puedes entrar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor ni yo a la Sala de Slytherin, me parece que nos toca mantenernos despiertos o dormir en alguna parte de la escuela- me dijo Black, se veía tan tierno intentando cuidarme.

Ese día nos pusimos a recorrer la escuela como nunca antes. Paseamos por lugares hermosos, aunque me sentí bastante desorientada por momentos pero Black parecía no estarlo.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunté cuando habíamos dado la vuelta al cuarto o quinto corredor desde aquel extraño encuentro con los dobles de Potter y de Black.

-Te estoy guiando a un lugar que encontré hace un par de años, y que solo he compartido con James y Remus, pero jamás con ninguna chica, así que siéntete orgullosa de ser la primera que lo verá en mucho tiempo.- me dijo y me tomó de la mano para apresurar la marcha, ya que yo iba caminando bastante lento para entonces.

-¡Wow!, me honra, su majestad- dije algo sonrojada por el cálido tacto de su mano contra la mía.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas…- susurró Black y comenzó a correr.

De pronto chocamos con un pasillo más, pero esta vez no doblamos ni a la izquierda ni a la derecha, simplemente comenzamos a caminar hacia la pared de piedra que estaba al final de aquel corredor.

Black no amainó la marcha, y cuando estábamos a punto de chocar nuestras narices con la piedra sólida, él se detuvo y susurró algo parecido a: _"Caramelo de fresa"_ y apareció una puerta de madera color caoba con una cerradura particularmente curiosa, parecía bastante antigua a simple vista. Black sacó una llave y abrió la puerta sin dificultad.

-Solo yo tengo la llave.- me dijo y me mostró la llave dorada que tenía en su mano para luego volver a guardarla en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Cuando entramos, me invadió un delicioso aroma a pasto húmedo y el sonido de agua corriendo, y cuando miré detenidamente, vi un hermoso lugar, parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, había una fuente en el centro de una especie de jardín secreto, en el que crecían toda clase de flores y arbustos. Era verdaderamente hermoso.

-Black, esto es realmente hermoso…- le dije dejándole ver mi maravilla ante aquel paradisiaco lugar.

-Aun no entiendo cuál es el placer de llamarme por mi apellido, Alexia.- dijo él. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que lo hacía con regularidad, o que más bien, nunca antes lo había llamado por su nombre, sino que lo hacía siempre por su apellido, como lo hacía con James o con Remus.

- No lo sé, jamás lo había pensado de ese modo- dije distraída, puesto que era verdad- en realidad, no lo había notado.

-Pues, James y yo si lo hicimos, y nos pareció extraño que lo hicieras- dijo riendo.

-¿Cómo lo haremos para dormir aquí, _Sirius_?- dije con cuidado, intentando recordar por siempre la primera vez que había mencionado su nombre.

-Bueno, descubrí que es como la Sala Multiuso, te brinda lo que necesites…-dijo _Sirius_ mirándome sin poder creer que yo me hubiera dirigido a él por su nombre. Me senté en el pasto y junto a mí, comenzó a crecer una planta que terminó siendo una flor que al en el centro al abrirse, tenía un vaso de zumo de calabaza.- te dije que te entregaría lo que necesitaras- comentó sentándose muy cerca de mí.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté en una cama hecha de hojas y flores. Sirius no parecía estar cerca, cosa que me asustó bastante. Me lavé la cara con el agua fresca que caía desde la fuente. Sirius descendió de un árbol con un montón de manzanas rojas y verdes en los brazos, estaba listo para comer una vez más.

A pesar de que el jardín estaba oculto en algún recóndito lugar del colegio, tenía un tragaluz que le permitía al sol entrar sin problemas.

Claro, lo que nosotros no sabíamos era que en el otro lado de la escuela, en la torre de Gryffindor, cosas horribles estaban a punto de suceder.

En cuanto terminamos de desayunar –un exquisito desayuno que nos fue proveído por la curiosa sala a la que Sirius me había llevado- salimos rumbo al Gran Comedor a toda marcha, puesto que mucho tiempo había estado separado Sirius ya de sus compinches y yo de los míos. Desgraciadamente, no estaban donde solían estar sentados riendo y comiendo, y no había rastro de ellos por ninguna parte, ni de mis amigos tampoco, parecía que se los había tragado la tierra en solo una noche.

Miré a Sirius con cara de pánico, tenía serias sospechas de que algo malo les había pasado, pero al mirarlo a él, me di cuenta que sonreía de medio lado, totalmente despreocupado.

-No te preocupes, seguramente estuvieron de parranda anoche, en Gryffindor suelen hacerlas, claro, no son orgías como las que se hacen en la casa de Hufflepuff, con eso de que las chicas de Puffy no saben decir que no…- y al ver como mi cara comenzaba a pasar de un pálido lechoso a un rojo furia, bajo la marcha con lo de sacar a relucir sus amoríos anteriores. Si hay algo que no se debe hacer, es fanfarronear de las conquistas anteriores con un Slytherin, somos muy posesivos con lo que nos "pertenece"- bueno, bueno… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar una vez más?

La verdad, parecía barril sin fondo, no tenía idea de donde le cabía tanta comida, pero de todos modos asentí. Me tomó de la mano y me guío tras él enfilando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, ante las miradas atónitas de las otras casas. Las furiosas Gryffindors me miraban con recelo, al ser una Slytherin con intenciones de sentarse en su mesa y apropiarse de uno de sus leones, las Ravenclaws me miraban estupefactas ante la poca posibilidad de lo que estaba sucediendo, las Hufflepuffs eran las únicas que parecían mirarme con agrado –siempre he pensado que es muy poco probable que ellas sientan cosas malas por alguien-, y para qué decir las Slytherins que me miraban como si fuera una traidora, aunque igualmente celosas, porque a decir verdad, Sirius siempre ha estado que se parte solo.

-Sirius, no creo… que esto sea correcto…- susurré nerviosa mientras miraba como comía con la boca a punto de estallar y con dos panecillos, uno en cada mano. Y al verlo, sonreí una vez más, su cara era… parecía un niño pequeño que no entendía de quién le hablaban con un gesto muy gracioso, con la cabeza ladeada.

Dejó a un lado los panecillos y me tomó la mano, tragó con dificultad y me miró a los ojos.

-Todo estará bien…- dijo moviendo un mechón de mi cabello que se me había interpuesto en los ojos y lo puso tras mi oreja. Fue entonces cuando me perdí en sus ojos una vez más, y pude ver el reflejo de los míos, parecía asustada, pero él me serenaba, hasta que descubrí por qué era, como mi abuela diría, él era mi mitad.

Y entonces sin previo aviso, me besó, allí y frente a todos. Era como una especie extraña de caramelo muy dulce, pero a la vez muy suave, era apasionado y tierno, todo junto como un extraño éxtasis del que quería más y más.

-Te lo dije, todo estará _bien_…- susurró una vez más y continuó comiendo.

-_Sirius_…

- Si, corazón…

-Tengo un extraño presentimiento de que los muchachos no se quedaron dormidos, ¿No les habrá pasado algo extraño?

-Tranquila, todo está bien, no va a pasar nada, seguramente lo de ayer fue una broma de algún bruto que quiso jugar con nosotros, pero créeme que no logró hacerlo, James seguramente debe estar ahora con Lily… tú ya sabes… recuperando el tiempo perdido- dijo haciendo un gracioso movimiento con las cejas- y Nimue debe estar reconciliándose con Lupin.

-No creo eso- dije mientras tomaba una manzana verde de las que estaban bastante cerca y me la llevaba a la boca.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por qué Dagomir y Nimue… bueno, tú ya sabes… -dije mientras comía calmada la manzana y con gesto de que no quiere la cosa, le tomaba la mano a Sirius.

Me dio tanta risa ver su cara de sorpresa ante mi broma, que en parte era cierta parte era cierta, y me causo gran placer poder sorprenderlo así, con algo tan banal y estúpido, pero tan interesante a la vez.

Terminamos –mejor dicho, Sirius terminó- de desayunar diez minutos antes de que nuestra primera clase empezara, y aunque fue bastante triste tener que separarme de él por casi una hora y media, lo hice de todos modos. Él tenía clase de Pociones y yo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, así que cada uno enfiló a su salón, sin antes ser aleccionada de no salir del salón hasta que él llegara por mí, de no ir a pasillos solitarios, y de no ir con nadie sin que me dijera nuestra clave secreta – que era "Turmalina Negra"-. Él debía encontrarse con el resto de su casa en su clase de Pociones y con Hufflepuff, así que lo que a mí me tocaba era ir a mi clase con el resto de mi casa y con Ravenclaw. Pasé la hora y media sentada en un banco alto al final de la clase, respondiendo lo que me preguntaban y tratando de pasar inadvertida para el resto, hasta que terminó la clase y me encontré con él. Nos dijimos la clave mutuamente y me besó ahí, frente a todos una vez más.

Y de pronto, no sé de donde, sonó un estruendoso estallido. Sirius me tomó de la cintura y me abrazó cubriendo la cabeza. El estallido parecía venir de un lugar cercano y haber sido provocado de manera mágica, no parecía el sonido que hace una bomba muggle o algún tipo de aparato de percusión que hubiese provocado eso.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sirius asustado mirándome a los ojos.

-Sí, lo estoy, ¿Tú estás bien?

-Sí, pero creo que no estaremos tranquilos por mucho tiempo más, debemos encontrar a los muchachos, no me gusta nada esto. Solo me encontré con Peter en clase de Pociones, no hay rastro los otros cinco por ninguna parte.

Me quedé pasmada, asustada, tenía miedo de lo que estaba pasando, era tan extraño que cinco personas desaparecieran sin dejar rastro alguno. Pensé en decirle a la profesora, pero Sirius respondió a la pregunta antes de que siquiera fuera formulada.

-No creo que sea una buena idea dar aviso, nos dejarían fuera de la búsqueda, creo que lo mejor será que nosotros no nos separemos, y que vayamos a revisar la sala común de Gryffindor, claro que tendrás que disfrazarte.- fue cuando me mostró un pequeño frasco con una poción mohosa y algo asquerosa a la vista- siempre llevamos algo de Poción Multijugos preparada por cualquier cosa, uno nunca sabe.

-Creo que podría ir como Nimue, el otro día le preste mi cepillo para el cabello. Creo que por aquí lo traigo- dije y comencé a buscar dentro de mi bolso de cuero hasta que dí con él.

Nos dirigimos al baño de Myrtle y entonces nos pusimos en marcha. Metí el cabello negro de mi amiga – fácil de diferenciar entre mis cabellos rojos- al frasco que Sirius me tendía y la poción se tornó de un color rojo oscuro, bastante profundo. Cuando me la tomé, sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar, como pequeñas burbujas se formaban sobre mi piel, que se comenzaba a tornarse tostada, como mi cabello comenzaba a ondearse y a volverse negro, y como mis curvas comenzaban a formarse de manera más marcada.

Me miré al espejo y vi a mi amiga Nimue vestida de Slytherin.

-Creo que estamos de acuerdo en que no voy a poder entrar a Gryffindor vestida así- dijo Nimue.

-Eso lo podemos solucionar- dijo él mirándome mientras hechizaba a mi túnica y a mi corbata- ahora te ves perfecta…

-¡Ey! ¡¿Cómo que perfecta?! esta no soy yo, es Nimue- dije cruzándome de brazos y mirándolo enfadada.

-Siempre sentí curiosidad por besar a mi prima- dijo jalándome hacia él y besándome- debo decir que tus labios son más sabrosos- susurró de manera sexy mientras me daba una palmada en el trasero- y que tu trasero es mucho más sexy.

-Idiota…- dije por lo bajo soltándome de su abrazo y tomando mi bolso para salir de aquel lugar e ir a hacer lo que debíamos, solo teníamos una hora antes de que tuviera que volver a tomar poción.

Bueno, salimos del baño, actuando como si en realidad yo fuera Nimue y no Alexia, y nos dirigimos a la Sala Común de Gryffindor –en realidad, Sirius me guío a ella, ya que yo no sabía dónde se encontraba-. Él dijo la palabra clave para que pudiéramos entrar.

Recuerdo muy poco de ello porque Sirius se encargó de hechizarme para que yo no recordara ni la ubicación, ni la clave de Gryffindor, y la verdad, lo comprendo por qué yo hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo en su lugar.

El caso es que al entrar, encontramos la sala totalmente vacía, porque seguramente, todos seguían en sus respectivas clases. Los muebles eran bastante cómodos y la decoración era muy cálida, pero para mi gusto estaba bastante saturada de cosas.

Nos remitimos a buscar, así que no logré apreciar con mucho cuidado todo, pero recuerdo perfectamente que todo estaba en perfecta sincronía con los colores de la casa de los leones.

Sirius me sugirió que lo más rápido era que cada uno revisara por separado, así que me dirigí a revisar los dormitorios de las muchachas, específicamente el que compartían Nimue y Lily –alias la pelirroja favorita de James Potter-.

Al principio, no encontré cosas que llamaran mucho la atención. Había una colección encuadernada de los números más importantes de la revista Corazón de Bruja, que supuse eran de mi amiga Nimue; un par de libros de psicología avanzada que seguramente eran de Lily, algunas cosas más femeninas, como maquillajes, diarios, revistas y cosas por el estilo tiradas por el piso, pero entonces, me dí cuenta de que algo no cuadraba, Lily Evans era demasiado rigurosa como para dejar cosas esparcidas por el piso, y menos una caja de chocolates, teniendo en cuenta que los papeles estaban esparcidos como si alguien los hubiera estado comiendo; y mi amiga Nimue, era demasiado adicta al chocolate como para dejar una caja de ellos a medio comer. Algo allí no cuadraba.

Revisé con cuidado la caja y vi que llevaba una tarjeta. Los chocolates eran para Lily, de parte de James.

Miré curiosa alrededor, como queriendo encontrar más pistas en la habitación, pero era lo único que parecía estar fuera de lugar. Tomé uno de los chocolates que estaban dentro de la caja y lo desenvolví. Cuando lo olí, parecía un chocolate completamente normal, como si no tuviera nada especial, y fue cuando tuve la _brillante_ idea de probar uno. Todo en mi mente se nublo, había perdido el conocimiento.

Cuando desperté, estaba en la cama de Sirius, lo noté por que la almohada olía como él, es un aroma muy cálido, aun hoy en día, una mezcla entre pinos y algo que nunca he logrado descifrar.

Él estaba sentado junto a mí, tendiendo mi mano, pero no había nadie más cerca, las camas de Remus, James e incluso la de Pettigrew estaban desocupadas.

-Al fin despertaste, me estaba comenzando a asustar…- dijo mientras yo me acomodaba en la cama y comenzaba a sentarme.

- No sé qué pasó, solo comí un chocolate y luego…

-Y luego caíste desmayada, porque esos chocolates tenían una poción de sueño bastante poderosa, creo que eso fue lo que hizo que las chicas se desmayaran y así fue más fácil para quien se las llevó, y me parece que para llevarse a los muchachos, no tuvieron nada más que avisarle a James, a Lupin o a Dagomir que se habían llevado a Nimue y a Lily, para que ellos salieran como alma que se lleva el diablo a rescatarlas.- dijo Sirius seriamente.

-_Gryffindors…_- susurré.

-Bueno, es como somos, no podemos hacer nada para evitar intentar salvar la situación, y lo sabes.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a buscar que pasó con los chicos, la verdad, todo esto me tiene bastante preocupada todo lo que está pasando, pero no creo que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado esté metido en todo esto. No entiendo cuál es el fin de la persona que está haciendo todo esto, no sé por qué si quiere hacerle daño a Los Merodeadores, les hacen daño a Nim y a Lily.

- Lo que pasa es que saben que ustedes son importantes para nosotros…- dijo él serio- por eso, el día que el falso Sirius y el falso James trataban de llevarte, Remus se preocupó tanto. El hecho de que trataran de meterse o hacerte algo… que algo te sucediera, sería demasiado doloroso para mí, y Remus lo sabe, sabe que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por él.

Todo lo que Sirius había dicho, parecían palabras tan sinceras, tan auténticas, que no me atreví –y aun no me atrevo- a dudar de ellas.

Logramos salir de la Sala Común de Gryffindor después de que la poción dejara de hacer efecto, y yo me dirigí a la Sala Común de Slytherin por que creí que ya necesitaba un baño y un cambio de ropa.

Claramente Sirius me dejó bien aleccionada de cómo actuar ante un falso Sirius y de con quienes hablar en ese caso.

Fue una noche bastante relajante para mí, porque me aproveché de que mis compañeras de cuarto no estaban para apoderarme del baño y poder hacerme una tina con agua caliente y sales aromáticas, acompañado por unas velas y música relajante.

Desperté cuando el agua ya se había enfriado y las velas ya se habían consumido. El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, y al ver la hora, me dí cuenta de que ya pasaba de las ocho de la mañana, así que tomé una ducha fría y me arreglé para asistir a clases.

No encontré a Sirius por ninguna parte, y cuando me atrevía a ir a preguntarle a la rata de Peter si lo había visto, el huía de mí.

Pasó casi tres días hasta que encontré de manera "casual" a Pettigrew en uno de los pasillos del tercer piso, y al fin pude acorralarlo para que me dijera algo.

-Sé que sabes que le pasó a Sirius, y quiero que me digas que fue exactamente si no quieres que vaya directamente hasta donde la profesora McGonagall y le diga todo lo que está pasando aquí- dije seriamente, mientras lo tomaba por la túnica y comenzaba a acorralarlo contra la pared.

-Yo… yo no sé nada…- comenzó a tartamudear.- él solo se fue… no… no sé exactamente hacia dónde… vi… vi que se iba con James…

¿Que se iba con James?, pero… James había desaparecido hacía días… todo empeoraba cada vez más y más. Parecía una bola de nieve cayendo por una pendiente muy elevada.

-¿James?...- susurré.

-Si… con James… Si…sirius parecía molesto con él, por eso no… no quise meterme, las cosas por lo general terminan mal cuando esos dos pelean…- tartamudeó Pettigrew.

Eso era verdad, pero yo seguía preguntándome como era que James se había llevado consigo a Sirius, si el mismo James había desaparecido con James, Lily, Lupin, Nim y Dagomir.

Dejé ir a la rata, y comencé a enfilar hacia la sala común de Gryffindor por los vacíos pacillos mientras me bebía un pequeño frasquito de Poción Multijugos y comenzaba a transformar mi uniforme para hacerme pasar una vez más por Nimue Black.

Cuando entré a la Sala Común, estaba atiborrada de alumnos que acababan de salir de clases y esperaban tomar un descanso.

Oí muchos llamados, pero no me detuve ante ninguno. Había cosas más importantes que hacer en ese momento.

Me dirigí a la habitación de Sirius rápidamente. Las cosas estaban tal como las había visto la última vez que había estado allí. Las cosas por completo desparramadas por todo el lugar, ropa sucia en el piso, y hasta creo que, bajo una gran montaña de ropa, libros y otras cosas, había un escritorio.

No pude evitar sonreír, en ese tipo de circunstancias era cuando me daba cuenta de que ellos nunca cambiarían, Los Merodeadores siempre serían iguales.

Me senté sobre la cama de Sirius y acaricié la almohada. Todo era tan extraño sin él ahí…

Me di cuenta de que tenía poco tiempo, tenía que ponerme en marcha en ese minuto si quería descubrir algo, era imperioso que descubriera que era lo que les había pasado a los muchachos, o al menos que consiguiera algún tipo de indicio de ello.

Decidí comenzar por los lugares más obvios. Bajo las camas no había nada, ni en las mesitas de noche, así que decidí ir a por el escritorio.

Al principio solo encontré libros de James, de Remus y de Sirius de años anteriores. Los libros de James y los de Sirius parecían nuevos en comparación a los de Remus que tenían las hojas usadas e incluso algunos apuntes en los márgenes.

Busqué dentro de los libros, los hojeé, y hasta los puse de cabeza tratando de encontrar algo que me indicara que estaba pasando, pero no hallé nada más que exámenes y notas de admiradoras.

En un libro de Historia de la Magia que pertenecía a James, encontré una nota de Lily, que estaba fechada de hacía dos semanas.

La nota era una respuesta a una que le había enviado James antes.

"_ James:_

_Me cansé de tus notas invitándome a salir._

_ Está bien, acepto. Nos vemos este viernes a las cinco en Las Tres Escobas. _

_ Te daré una oportunidad que espero que sepas aprovechar bien, así que ni se te ocurra aparecerte por ahí con tus amigotes._

_ Cariños,_

_ Lily E."_

Yo nunca había visto que Lily le enviara una nota a alguien, menos a James, y menos aún en clases.

Quedé impresionada, pero era extraño, Sirius no me había comentado nada al respecto, y no es muy reservado que digamos, con decir que lo "nuestro" ya era obvio para toda la escuela.

No le di mucha importancia, simplemente seguí buscando. Encontré en un libro de Sirius de sexto año, una fotografía mágica mía, yo aparecía leyendo un libro a orillas del lago mientras él intentaba llamar mi atención haciéndole algo a Snape.

Sonreí.

Eso quería decir que Sirius sentía cosas por mí desde mucho antes. Quizás desde siempre, pero yo nunca había sido capaz de notarlo.

Había pasado años ignorándolo y ahora me daba cuenta de que él había estado interesado en mí, había sido una ciega.

Nuevamente dejé todo como lo había encontrado, y me senté en la cama a repasar una vez más lo que había encontrado y donde no había buscado.

Pronto recordé que no había buscado en un lugar, un pequeño lugar del que me había olvidado. Una pequeña cajita de madera marrón oscura con una "B" grabada.

Obviamente esa pequeña cajita que yacía sobre el escritorio, oculta tras algunos pergaminos y plumas, pertenecía a Sirius.

La abrí y me topé con una gran sorpresa, ahí había una nota para mí, de puño y letra de él, seguramente se había dado cuenta de que algo ocurriría y que debía prepararme para ello, porque el idiota de Pettigrew no haría nada.

"_ Lexi:_

_ Sé que esto puede parecerte extraño, y créeme, para mí también lo es._

_ Nunca pensé que tendría que hacer esto, pero los muchachos me necesitan, ellos y las chicas están en problemas. El que no debe ser nombrado ha vuelto, y busca terminar con James y Lily antes de que se cumpla una profecía._

_ Haré lo posible por escapar, pero si no he vuelto en una semana, quiero que vayas hasta el profesor Dumbledore, o hasta donde la profesora McGonagall y les digas lo que está ocurriendo._

_ No intentes solucionarlo por la tuya, sabes que es peligroso, y no quiero que nada te ocurra._

_ Ellos vienen por nosotros porque creen que tenemos la profecía, y no te buscaran si no te saben implicada en esto, repito NO te metas en esto._

_ Con amor,_

_ Sirius Black."_

Entonces lo supe, tendría que hacer como que lo sabía todo para que ellos vinieran por mí.

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que Sirius había desaparecido, y casi una semana desde que los demás lo habían hecho. Las cosas comenzaban a preocuparme mucho más que al principio.

En la escuela, las cosas iban como lo habían hecho por mucho tiempo, y parecía como si nadie hubiera notado que Los Merodeadores habían desaparecido y pronto supe porque era así.

Cuando me dirigía a la clase de pociones, vi que Sirius venía caminando hacia mí, bastante decidido, y me besó.

-¿Sirius?, pensé que estabas tratando de salvar a los chicos…- susurré algo impresionada de verlo.

- Así fue, ya todo está bien, no te preocupes, fue todo un mal entendido, lo que pasó, fue que se habían ido por ahí, solo se escaparon del colegio, nos asustamos por nada.- dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

-Tengo un trozo de tu tarta favorita- dije tendiéndole un trozo de tarta de calabaza a sabiendas de que Sirius la odiaba con todo su ser.

-Gracias, está deliciosa- dijo a tiempo que se comía la tarta.

-Lo sabía, tú no eres Sirius- dije sacando mi varita y apuntándolo con ella.

El falso Sirius sonrió de medio lado, fue entonces cuando me mostró su verdadera forma.

Era un mago de la edad de nuestra edad, con el cabello rubio, alto y de vivaces ojos celestes. Si yo no hubiera estado con Sirius, probablemente hubiera hecho lo posible por estar con él.

-Creo que no quieres que nada malo les suceda a tus amigos, ¿No?- dijo el muchacho que tenía toda la pinta de ser un Malfoy- es por ello que vendrás conmigo sin siquiera chistar.

Cuando dijo eso, me di cuenta de que lo que él decía era cierto, por lo que lentamente bajé mi varita, él tenía todas las de ganar.

Dejé que me llevara con él.

Me guio hacia las afueras del colegio, y luego, me desmayé…

Cuando me desperté estaba en un lugar muy diferente a la escuela, y a lo lejos podía oír el dulce sonido del mar.

Estaba dolorida, era como si me hubieran golpeado fuerte en la parte posterior de la cabeza, todo me daba vueltas.

Me llevé una mano a la parte posterior de mi cabeza y cuando la miré estaba cubierta de sangre. La miré horrorizada.

- Demonios…- susurré.

- Te dije que no te metieras en esto…- dijo un hombre con aroma a pinos y a algo más que no lograba descifrar, mientras me abrazaba fuertemente- ¿Estás bien?...

- Si, pero te extrañé demasiado… no sabes cuánto- dije mientras me hundía en su pecho.

- Lo sé, yo también te extrañé, extrañaba el olor a almendras de tu cabello…- dijo tomando una gran bocanada de aire entre mi larga cabellera roja.

- Sirius, ¿Qué pasó con el resto de los muchachos?, ¿Están bien?

- Si, están bien. James no se separa de Lily, y ni Damon, ni Remus se separan de Nim… creo que algo ocurre entre…- pero no completo de decir nada, porque escuchamos unos pasos que se acercaban.

-Veo que acaba a despertar la _Bella Durmiente_…- dijo la voz de un hombre que me parecía bastante familiar.

- ¡No se te ocurra acercarte a ella!- rugió Sirius al extraño que permanecía aun entre las sombras.

- No voy a hacerle nada… al menos no aun.- dijo el sujeto entre las sombras.

Salió de su escondite, era el mismo muchacho que me había intentado hacer creer que era Sirius en el colegio, obviamente era uno de los mortífagos del Señor Tenebroso y no se detendría ante nada para lograr sus propósitos.

Tenía claro que ese era el momento en el que yo tenía que actuar si quería salvar a los demás.

-Bien, creo que ha llegado el momento de demostrar realmente quién soy yo…

En ese momento todo lo que realmente podía hacer era descubrirme, aun cuando con ello me llevara a Sirius y a mis demás amigos por delante.

- Me llamo Alexia Winchester, y la verdad no creo que a mi padre le agrade esto, teniendo en cuenta que él, mi madre, mi hermano, y bueno, en realidad toda mi familia, es parte de los mortífagos del Señor Oscuro.- dije levantándome del piso, mientras hacía a un lado a Sirius de una manera que me partió el corazón. Parecía bastante desconcertado.

-¿Y qué hacia una chica como tú, con un traidor de la Sangre como este?- dijo el muchacho rubio con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- ¿Sabes?, mi padre siempre dice: "Divide y destruye"…- dije poniéndome a espaldas de él, pero de frente a Sirius, y me acerqué al oído del mortífago- ¿Crees acaso que no sentí asco de tener que juntarme con esta escoria?- dije mirando a Sirius a los ojos intentando hacer que me comprendiera, que entendiera lo que yo estaba intentando hacer.

Pude sentir como el muchacho sonreía, y pude ver en los ojos de Sirius el desprecio.

-Todo este tiempo nos engañaste…- sus palabras eran apenas un susurro, pero yo las sentía como miles de astillas clavándose en mi corazón- creí que eras diferente, pero lograste ser una zorra, al igual que el resto de tus compañeros de casa… una puta serpiente…- dijo Sirius comenzando a ponerse de pie, con ánimos de atacarme, pero el chico rubio se interpuso.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla, maldito traidor de la Sangre, o te juro que seré capaz de matar al hermano de mi querido amigo Regulus.

-Ni que a ese fuera a importarle lo que me hicieras a mi…- dijo Sirius golpeando en la cara al muchacho derribándolo para luego tomarme por el cuello, golpearme contra la pared y alzarme, haciendo que mis pies no tocaran el frío piso de roca- en mi corazón, siempre tuve la esperanza de que fueras diferente, pero me doy cuenta de que siempre fuiste de la misma calaña que toda la prestigiosa familia Winchester.- dijo y me soltó, haciendo que cayera y me golpeara fuertemente, haciendo que soltara un sonoro quejido.

Cuando el muchacho rubio se paró, apuntó a Sirius con su varita y le lanzó la maldición Cruciatus. Yo quise hacer lo imposible por ayudarlo, pero no podía, si reaccionaba como yo quería, me pondría en evidencia frente a él.

Él llamó a dos hombres y ellos se llevaron a Sirius a rastras hacia lo que yo supongo eran los calabozos.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el muchacho ayudándome a ponerme de pie.

-Sí, eso creo, pero me parece que la herida de la cabeza comenzó a sangrar de nuevo…- dije llevándome la mano a la cabeza.

-Lo mejor será que alguien vea eso, lamento haber tenido que lastimarte. Por cierto, mi nombre es Ezio Ghrol- dijo el muchacho mientras me tomaba por la cintura y me guiaba hacia la superficie.

Eran unos pasillos bastante oscuros al principio, pero después comenzaba a dejarse ver la luz del sol de a poco en poco, mientras comenzábamos a subir una escalera de caracol que estaba hecha de piedra.

-Espero que te sientas más cómoda en la habitación que está libre, enviaré a un medimago a revisarte dentro de un rato, creo que hay un poco de ropa de mujer en los muebles- dijo, y se retiró sin hacer más comentarios.

Traté de relajarme tomando un baño, pero fue imposible.

Al salir de la bañera, me asusté al ver a una pálida mujer pelirroja, su piel era casi color crema, ella tenía unas grandes ojeras, y varios moretones en todo el cuerpo que parecían exagerados comparados con el color de su piel, y al darme cuenta de que era yo, la imagen me choqueó aún más. Parecía demacrada.

Revisé entre los cajones y decidí ponerme algo que no fuera demasiado ostentoso, pero con lo cual tampoco pasara desapercibida.

Decidí que tal vez, lo mejor sería quedarme allí, luego de la visita del medimago puesto que el sugirió que lo que yo necesitaba era descanso debido al fuerte golpe que yo había recibido en la cabeza y al resto de los moretones que yo tenía en el cuerpo.

Me puse un pijama de seda y encaje negro que encontré en una cajonera y me recosté. Para cuando el elfo trajo la comida, yo aún no quería comer nada, así que le ordené que se la llevara.

Permanecí recostada sobre la hermosa cama de un inmaculado negro que tenía un hermoso tallado a mano en sus partes de madera, y me quedé dormida profundamente.

Desperté con el frío tacto de una mano, era Ezio que me traía una bandeja con comida.

- Espero que ya te sientas mejor para comer- dijo sentándose en la cama junto a mí, mientras ponía la bandeja sobre mis piernas.

- Eso creo…- dije mientras me acomodaba en la cama e intentaba sonreír.

- Pues creo que deberías comer algo, debemos ir a torturar a los traidores y quiero que tengas las fuerzas suficientes, mientras antes terminemos con ellos, antes podremos deshacernos de esa escoria…- dijo con odio el rubio. Yo no dije nada, y solo me remití a comer lo que me ofrecía. Eso era todo lo que podía hacer.- Espero que te sientas mejor- dijo cuando yo había terminado de comer todo.

-Eso creo- dije mientras me limpiaba la boca con la servilleta que estaba sobre la misma bandeja.

-Me gustaría disculparme por cómo te traté, no sabía quién eras- comentó el muchacho mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello en un gesto que distaba de ser descuidado.

-No hay problema, como tú lo dijiste, no sabías quién era yo…- dije mientras miraba por la ventana. Ya había anochecido, y las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento.

-Creo que deberías prepararte, el resto de los mortífagos debe estar por llegar. Hay una reunión de urgencia debido a los adelantos que ha habido en la investigación sobre la profecía.

Fingí sorpresa, y me levanté de un tirón de la cama, al tiempo que me dirigía hacia el armario de motivos orientales que se encontraba frente a la cama.

-¿Y qué te parece esto?- quise saber que le parecía un vestido negro que era ceñido al cuerpo hasta las rodillas y luego se soltaba, como la cola de una sirena, junto con una chaqueta negra con unos motivos de rosas en detalles un poco brillantes.

-Creo que se te verá perfecto- dijo- me parece que tendré que retirarme, para que te puedas preparar a gusto.

-No te preocupes, puedo cambiarme de ropa en el baño, no es necesario que salgas de la habitación para ello.

Me puse unas medias negras, la ropa, y unos botines negros. Me até la mitad del cabello y dejé la mitad de abajo suelta. Puse algo de perfume detrás de mis orejas y en mis muñecas, y salí de la habitación.

-Te ves hermosa, Lexi- dijo Ezio, pero en sus labios, mi nombre parecía vacío, parecía no tener el mismo _sabor_ que en labios de Sirius.

-Gracias- dije mientras me dirigía al tocador a por un par de pendientes y a maquillarme un poco.

Cuando ya estuve lista, bajamos las escaleras, Ezio quería que todos los mortífagos me vieran allí, integra, casi como una heroína, la chica que se había hecho pasar por amiga de los traidores y los sangre sucias, para destruirlos desde adentro.

Se celebró a lo grande, casi toda mi familia estaba allí, lo que era bastante complicado, porque la situación cada vez se volvía más y más tensa.

Cuando terminó aquello, tuve que descender hasta las mazmorras donde tenían a los prisioneros, pero lo hice sola, no quería testigos de lo que iba a hacer.

Abrí la celda con cuidado, y entré calmada, o al menos lo más calmada que pude.

Traté de recordar todos los hermosos momentos que había pasado con ellos. Todas las veces que ellos me habían dicho que me aceptaban aun sabiendo todo acerca de… mí.

Fue cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba por la espalda y me ponía una mano en la boca, era Remus, él me tenía firme por la cintura y James, Sirius y Dagomir me miraban de frente mientras Lily y Nimue estaban a sus espaldas.

-¿Te fijaste si venía sola, Lunático?- preguntó James.

Pude darme cuenta de que en los ojos de Sirius ya no había ningún brillo, y que ni siquiera me miraba.

-Vino sola, Cornamenta. Ahora es nuestra oportunidad de escapar, podemos llevarla como rehén, seguramente no querrán que esta… mujer salga dañada.- dijo Dagomir.

-Felicidades por tu compromiso…-soltó venenosamente James- escuchamos como tu padre le daba su bendición a Ezio para casarse contigo.

Lo peor de esa situación, era que yo no tenía idea de qué demonios estaban hablando, era increíble que inventaran ese tipo de cosas para hacerme sentir mal. Intenté escapar y gritarles que no era cierto, pero Remus era realmente fuerte.

-No intentes escapar, y mucho menos gritar, nadie podrá ayudarte aquí, nadie te salvará…- soltó una vez más Dagomir- ¿Qué opinan sobre mi plan?.

-No será necesario, podemos disfrazarnos, y así escapar.- dijo Lily, haciendo notar su presencia por primera vez desde que yo había entrado al lugar- Nimue puede disfrazarse de Alexia para hacer todo más creíble.

Inmediatamente vino a mi memoria cuando yo misma me había disfrazado de Nimue para lograr entrar a la torre de Gryffindor junto con Sirius.

-Estoy de acuerdo…- dijo Sirius mirando a Lily.- mientras salgamos lo antes posible de aquí, no quiero saber más de… de ella.

Malditos Gryffindors, ellos y sus delirios de superhéroes, no puedo creer que no sean capaces de escuchar, nada nunca. Si hay algo que un Gryffindor nunca perdona, es la traición, pero se ciegan tanto que a veces no hay modo de hacer que escuchen, y entonces no se dan cuenta de que muchas de las veces ellos no tienen la razón.

-_Incarcero…-_ me ataron y amordazaron, para que yo no pudiera gritar ni escapar. Se disfrazaron, y salieron del lugar.

Sirius me miró por última vez, y luego desapareció cerrando la puerta…

Me encontraron dos días después, desmayada y pálida por la falta de comida y agua. Ezio parecía bastante preocupado, y esa misma noche me propuso matrimonio.

Esa noche envié la primera carta a Sirius.

Nunca tuve respuesta, tampoco esperé tenerla. Tal vez el jamás la hubiera leído, cosa que era lo más probable.

La boda se había programado para dentro de tres meses a partir de esa fecha. Envié una carta cada noche desde que había sido obligada a comprometerme, una a Sirius y una a Nimue. Pero nunca tuve respuesta.

Cada día era obligada a levantarme por la mañana para continuar con los preparativos de la boda con mi madre y la madre de Ezio. Pero yo no estaba feliz.

Cada noche enviaba una carta, y esperaba hasta el amanecer una respuesta que jamás llegaba.

Ezio estaba que no cabía de gozo, al igual que mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano; mis padres por fin se deshacían de mí, y mi hermano se libraba de en un futuro no tener que mantenerme, mientras que Ezio conseguía a una hija de familia para que le calentara la cama.

Las empleadas me despertaban todos los días a las ocho en punto, no debía demorar puesto que mi madre y la madre de Ezio mantenían una apretada agenda para mí.

Primero debía hacer las pruebas para el vestido, luego venían las pruebas de los vestidos de las damas de honor –Rosalie, Rachel y Scarlet, hermanas de Ezio-, las pruebas del banquete, la selección del pastel, la vajilla y los manteles, la música de la recepción y finalmente, el ajuar de novia, todas cosas en las que yo no ponía interés alguno.

Tuve que volver al colegio a la semana del incidente ocurrido.

Mis padres le dijeron al director que había estado enferma, y aquel hombre no le dio importancia.

La boda se aplazó, al menos en eso escucharon mi opinión. Quise terminar la escuela primero antes de… casarme, además quedaban solo cuatro meses de clases, mucho más que eso no iba a aplazarse aquel asunto.

El resto del año escolar tuve pegado a mis talones a un tipo al que Ezio le pagaba para _protegerme_ de lo que los _otros_ pudieran hacerme, aun cuando yo le pedí que no lo hiciera pero dijo que era necesario. Simplemente no lo tomé en cuenta y traté de continuar con _mi vida_.

Nadie me hablaba, salvo los de mi casa, las serpientes, al parecer todos los demás se habían enterado de lo que había pasado en la casa del acantilado.

Para el baile de final de curso, Ezio pidió un permiso para entrar y acompañarme, la noche se me hizo un bodrio tuve que soportar las miradas acusadoras de todo el colegio, y las hirientes y congeladas miradas de seis Gryffindors desde el otro lado del salón.

Al final de la noche, nuestras maletas estaban en la entrada, tal y como el primer día en el que estuvimos en Hogwarts, solo que esa vez, era para irnos de aquel lugar que había sido nuestro hogar por casi siete años.

Mis cosas fueron enviadas al Expreso como las del resto de los alumnos, viajaríamos nuevamente en aquel mágico tren, de regreso a casa, por última vez.

Ezio, por más que quiso, no pudo volver a Londres conmigo en el tren, tuve que hacerlo sola, puesto que el _guardián_ que él me había impuesto era de sexto año, y debía quedarse un mes más en la escuela.

Iba sola en un compartimento, mi lechuza estaba en su jaula mientras yo miraba por la ventana, intentando memorizar cada parte del paisaje.

-Necesito hablar contigo, Alexia…- pude oír cómo se abría la puerta del compartimento y luego se cerraba, mientras una voz femenina familiar inundaba la silenciosa habitación.

-Si quieres hablar sobre lo que pasó en el acantilado, creo que ustedes ya me dejaron lo claro su manera de pensar respecto a mi.- dije intentando que ella no notara como se me hacía un nudo en la garganta al hablar.

-Tu y yo sabemos que no estás siendo sincera, Lexi. Sé que lo hiciste por salvarnos, y que tu compromiso forma parte de ello también- dijo la Prefecta Perfecta de la casa de los leones, Lily Evans.

-Lástima que solo tú lo sepas y que el resto no note lo que estoy haciendo para que los mortífagos no se evoquen a atraparlos por haber escapado…- dije sin poder contener más las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer como cataratas por mis mejillas- tuve que entregar una profecía falsa, Lily. ¡Falsa!, me juego la vida si el Señor Tenebroso me descubre…

-Lo sé y créeme que no hay nada que me gustaría más que los chicos me escucharon, pero no lo hacen, es imposible.

-Pues no te preocupes más, porque para mañana a esta hora, seré la esposa de Ezio, y me aseguraré de que nada malo les pase ni a ti ni al resto… ahora creo que lo mejor es que te vayas, nadie puede encontrarte aquí, Evans.- dije y me voltee para _mirar_ por la ventana el paisaje nocturno, pero lo que en realidad veía, era la mirada de la pelirroja reflejada en el cristal de la ventana y su cara al irse.

-Gracias, pero no puedo permitir que lo hagas…- dijo y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, ella ya había salido del compartimento.

El gran día había llegado, y yo tenía dos sacos de moras aplastados bajo los ojos, porque no había logrado dormir en toda la noche, me había quedado dormida después del amanecer y había despertado casi a las tres de la tarde. Era un espectáculo horrendo en contraste con mi lechosa piel.

Me metí a una bañera de agua caliente antes de que comenzaran a atosigarme con las cosas de la famosa boda, cosa que sucedió diez minutos más tarde.

-No veo qué sentido tiene que me apure tanto, madre, si la novia debe llegar tarde.- die mientras me salía de esa exquisita bañera mientras la miraba con tristeza, había sido feliz por casi diez minutos hasta que mi ruidosa madre entró haciendo un gran escándalo acerca del día especial de su pequeña princesa.

No tuve más remedio que dejar que comenzaran a prepararme para aquel martirio que sería ese día.

Me peinaron, maquillaron y vistieron, todo en casi cuatro horas.

El vestido era de un hermoso color crema, yo había insistido en que no fuera blanco por dos motivos, yo ya no era virgen obviamente, y no estaba casándome por amor, solo quería que fuera blanco cuando me casara por amor, es decir, con Sirius.

Estuve lista a las siete de la tarde, luego de todo lo que hicieron, y de que mi madre estuviera lista, salimos casi a las siete y media –ella y sus arreglos de último minuto-.

Tuve que bajar la escalera a duras penas, porque entre lo ancho del vestido, la cola y el velo, el estúpido vestido pesaba más que yo.

El carruaje me llevó hasta el lugar donde iba a hacerse la _boda_, que en realidad no era más que un juramento inquebrantable con una ceremonia más pomposa.

El lugar era como esos lugares a los que los muggles llaman iglesias, pero este era más tétrico, más oscuro, y todos vestían de negro, excepto las damas de honor y yo.

Ellas entraron haciendo aspavientos de sus vestidos, que a decir verdad eran bastante lindos.

Eran verdes con una cinta plateada abajo del busto para que la tela de la falda se soltara de ahí hacia abajo en tablas hasta las rodillas.

Luego entró mi madre colgada del brazo de mi hermano abriéndonos el paso a mi padre y a mí. Y la marcha nupcial comenzó.

Yo comencé a caminar, pero antes de llegar al altar, un destello brillante me cegó.

La habitación de pronto estaba llena de aurores y yo estaba entre los merodeadores.

-¡¿Qué demonios sucede?!, ¡Hagan algo, pronto, Alexia está entre esos idiotas!- gritaba Ezio desde el altar a tiempo que sacaba su varita y comenzaba a lanzar hechizos a los aurores que estaban más cerca mientras intentaba acercarse hasta donde yo me encontraba.

Tuve que lanzarme al piso en un momento a causa de los hechizos que iban y venían, fue entonces cuando aproveché de sacar mi varita del interior de mi corsé y apunté al Dagomir.

Y ya no recuerdo más, porque me desmayó Lily.

-Al fin despiertas, amor…- Sirius diciéndome "amor" nuevamente, pero ¡¿Qué demonios sucedía?!.

-¡¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?!- grité.

Sirius me tranquilizó, me contó la zurra que Lily les había metido a todos por no creerme, y a Sirius sobre todo por no haber respondido ni una de las cartas que yo le había enviado explicándole lo que sucedía, como habíamos llegado a la Mansión Black que en ese minuto era cuartel general de algo a lo que ellos llamaban La Orden del Fénix y que Lily estaba embarazada de James, que Nimue se había dado cuenta de que las cosas con Remus no habían funcionado y de que ahora ella estaba con Dagomir en Estados Unidos intentando conseguir apoyo de los magos y las brujas de Salem como la feliz pareja que eran.

Esa noche la pasé con él, en todos los sentidos de la expresión, fui suya por primera vez y fue hermoso, nunca me arrepentiré de ello.

Nos casamos al año de ese incidente, y me hice parte de La Orden de Fénix como la señora Alexia Black.

Nunca supe más ni de mi familia ni de Ezio luego de la caída del Señor Tenebroso y de la muerte de los Potter.

La vida de fugitivos nos hizo felices, hasta que…

-Sirius, necesito hablar contigo, creo que nuestra vida va a tener que cambiar, no podremos seguir siendo nómades como hasta ahora…

_*Fin*_


End file.
